


My Daughter Says You're Amazing

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Characters as a Family, Ficlet, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Smooth Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: Shouyou hangs his head a little. He’s not pouting. “’Toka, why are there letters in your math? You’re only eleven.”Hitoka puffs out her chest proudly. “I’m in the most advanced math class. Kageyama-sensei even says that I’m one of the top students.”It’s always Kageyama-sensei with Hitoka. Shouyou is starting to get a little jealous.





	My Daughter Says You're Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164111619227/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "teacher/single parent au".
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Being a single father is exhausting, or maybe Hitoka is just an exhausting kid for someone like Shouyou who didn’t go to college and has no idea what to do with a fifth grader who is almost smarter than him. He pokes at her advanced mathematics class homework halfheartedly at her request. She asked him for help on her homework because she isn’t quite old enough to realize just how stupid Shouyou really is.

Hitoka is still at the age where she thinks that Shouyou can do no wrong because he’s her papa and he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that her math homework is starting to look less and less like stuff he remembers. It’s not his fault that it’s both been years since he was in school and also that they keep teaching kids more and more advanced stuff. At least, more advanced than the stuff he learned in his bonehead classes.

“No, no, Papa,” Hitoka says, stopping his pencil before he embarrasses himself further. “Kageyama-sensei says you do it like this.”

Shouyou hangs his head a little. He’s not pouting. “’Toka, why are there letters in your math? You’re only eleven.”

Hitoka puffs out her chest proudly. “I’m in the most advanced math class. Kageyama-sensei even says that I’m one of the top students.”

It’s always Kageyama-sensei with Hitoka. Shouyou is starting to get a little jealous. Speaking of the man…

“And where is Kageyama-sensei?” Shouyou gestures to the school hall where they are waiting to have a meeting with Hitoka’s teacher.

Hitoka sticks her tongue out at Shouyou. “He said he’ll be here at five o’clock and it’s only four-forty.”

“And he’s early,” a smooth voice says from over Shouyou’s shoulder.

Shouyou turns to find that his daughter’s teacher is stupidly attractive. His eyes have a sharp look to them and the fringe of his hair casts them in shadow which makes him look kinda strict. Something about the angle of the frown of his mouth tells Shouyou that Kageyama is probably secretly kind. He’s a good teacher, Shouyou knows that much from Hitoka, and he thinks he can see why already.

“You must be Kageyama-sensei,” Shouyou chirps with his best smile. Kageyama blinks rapidly at him, like Shouyou had just hit him between the eyes with a wadded up piece of paper or something.

“Ah,” is all that Kageyama says. He moves past Shouyou to open the door to his classroom with almost robotic movements. 

Once the door is open Hitoka skips in happily, pulling Shouyou along so that she can show him her desk filled with papers and pencils and math worksheets. Shouyou can feel Kageyama’s eyes on him as he tries to give his daughter his full attention and it’s distracting.

Shouyou can’t help but glance at Kageyama after a few minutes. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t waste your time like this Kageyama-sensei. I’m sure you’re busy tonight.”

Kageyama shrugs and he looks like he might be blushing. “Not especially.”

Shouyou grins. “Would you like to be?”

Kageyama gives a strangled wheeze and Shouyou’s grin widens by a few teeth.


End file.
